The Philosophies
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ketika dawai beresonansi, bisakah ia menggetarkan hati sang penekur buku? Pair : ShuuNao, hope you like this... Wanna RnR? a
1. The Snow Philosophy

OHOHOHO!!!!

Birthday fic for Mii-chan!!!! Otanjoubi Omedetto, Mii-chan!!! Wish all the best for you... Makasih dan bantuin saia dalam berkarier sebagai author!! Karena dukungan Mii-chan, kazu yang dulu sempet down jadi semangat lagi!! hyeeiii!!!

Mii-chan? kalian nyari di FFn? Salah banget. Dia masih belum daftar FFn.... jadi tempat yan gtepat untuk mencarinya adalah di RUMAH SAIA, karena dia sesungguhnya adalah ADIK saia yang masih berusia 8 taun....

Nih, nee-chan kasi kado fic.... Ahahahah!!! Uhugg... Uhuggg.... *keselek sendok -??-*

Walau ini bukan ultahnya Rukia, tp nee-chan berencana bikin birthday fic tentang ultah aja, biar seru..... -halah-

ENJOY!

* * *

******The Philosophies******

- Chapter 1 : The Snow Philosophy -

Bleach © Tite Kubo

The Philosophies © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

Summary For This Chapter : Salju, pengkonotasian ulang tahun para shinigami.... Ia tak dipedulikan, diindahkan, terkadang dicaci. Apakah shinigami boleh menginginkan perayaan ulang tahun?

* * *

Lapisan kaca itu menghalangi dirinya dari dunia luar, tapi tidak dengan pandangannya.

Mata violetnya berada pada posisi konstan, tanpa pergerakan ke arah manapun.

Sesekali jemari mungilnya menjentik pelan, memainkan permukaan kaca itu, menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

Di luar sana butiran putih turun perlahan dengan arah lurus, tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi hingga membentuk lapisan tebal di tanah. Menutupi rerumputan dengan dirinya, agar semua orang tahu, ini adalah pertengahan musim dingin.

Hari ini, pertengahan bulan Januari. Tepatnya tanggal 14.

Flashback masa lalu pun kembali terulang di kepala gadis yang tak lain adalah Rukia itu. Kenangan biasa yang tak terlalu penting, di dua tahun yang lalu.

"_Hey, Rukia, hari ini tanggal berapa?"_

"_Ah, Renji, mengagetkanku saja. Tanggal 14, kenapa?"_

"_Hn.... Rasanya aku ingat sesuatu hari ini. Tapi apa ya? Apa aku melupakan sesuatu, Rukia?"_

_Rukia diam. Ia mengira Renji hanya bercanda. Sengaja membungkam mulutnya, untuk mengetahui apa reaksi Renji berikutnya._

"_Uhm.... Mungkin cuma ingatanku saja yang agak aneh. Oh, iya, aku duluan, ya, Kuchiki-taichou memanggilku tadi." Renji mendahulukan langkahnya dari Rukia, berbelok ke kantor divisi 6._

_Sementara Rukia berhenti melangkah._

_Rupanya ulang tahun tak penting bagi seorang shinigami....._

Yah, begitulah. Mereka shinigami.

Orang yang telah pernah mati satu kali.

Mereka juga punya tanggal lahir. Tapi itu bukanlah tanggal dimana mereka dilahirkan yang sebenarnya, melainkan itu adalah tanggal dimana mereka datang pertama kali ke Soul Society. Setidaknya itu pemahaman Rukia.

Mana mungkin mereka datang ke Soul Society dengan tanggal lahir mereka yang sebenarnya dari dunia nyata? Mereka saja datang ke situ tanpa mengingat apapun lagi yang berkaitan dengan dirinya dan dunia nyata sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa tahu tanggal lahir yang sebenar-benarnya?

Rukia juga tidak tahu, entah angka 14 Januari ulang tahunnya itu dapat dari mana. Yang jelas, ketika ia bertanya, ia memperoleh jawaban itu.

Yang jelas, secara resmi tanggal itu telah ia tetapkan sendiri untuk diperingati setiap tahun, sebagai sarana untuk mempercantik pribadi diri, bukan semata hanya dirayakan, tapi juga untuk merefleksikan apa yang telah terjadi padanya dalam kurun waktu satu tahun, mengoreksi semua yang salah, serta mencapaikan diri pada sebuah standarisasi kebaikan seorang sebuah jiwa.

Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih baik dan menyenangkan di sebuah ulang tahun. Karena ia juga sejenis manusia yang punya hati, perasaan. Yang tentu menagih untuk mendapatkan kesenangan.

Tapi, semua itu kembali lagi kepada kodrat mereka. Shinigami. Dewa Kematian. Tugas mereka hanyalah meng-konsou jiwa-jiwa yang memerlukannya, apa lagi? Pekerjaan mereka hanyalah sesuatu yang berorientasi pada suatu kata berbunyi 'roh'.

Berbeda dengan manusia yang punya segudang waktu untuk merasakan kesenangan di dalam hitungan waktu mereka.

Ia juga ingat. Tahun lalu, ulang tahunnya.

Ia berharap sesuatu yang lebih di hari itu, terutama dari kakaknya, Byakuya. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang mampu membuat Rukia tersenyum lebih tulus.

Hari itu, kakaknya masih dalam tugas ke dunia nyata. Dan ternyata baru pulang tiga hari kemudian.

Pulang itu pun, dengan keadaan kelelahan. Tak mungkin kan, Rukia langsung menagih apa yang ia inginkan? Terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Lantas, apakah maksud dari ulang tahun baginya?

Apakah hanya seberkas hari yang biasa?

Ataukah hari dimana sebuah keistimewaan datang bertubi-tubi?

Adakah sebuah hadiah yang dapat membuatnya merasakan lebihnya ulang tahun?

Apakah ulang tahunnya hanyalah seperti salju diluar?

Yang turun, lewat di hadapan orang lain dalam keadaan beku, dingin, tanpa berarti banyak.... Lantas hilang dan mencair ditelan waktu yang tak bertoleransi?

Mungkinkah datang hari, dimana tanggal bertuliskan 14 Januari itu bisa menjadi kulminasi tentang ulang tahunnya yang tidak pernah istimewa?

Seandainya ia benar-benar memiliki orang yang begitu dipercaya, bisa menghargainya lebih dari seorang shinigami yang tak butuh ulang tahun....

Ah, ia punya....

Ichigo.

Tapi, apa orang itu juga mempercayainya?

Dan lebihnya lagi, apa orang itu ingat ulang tahunnya?

Yang Ichigo ingat paling-paling ulang tahun keluarganya, atau yang paling melekat di ingatannya, pengulangan hari setiap tahunnya, 17 Juni, hari peringatan kematian ibunya.

Ibunya? Rukia tersenyum.

Perempuan itu menempati ruang paling besar dalam hati Ichigo. Sesekali Rukia 'cemburu' juga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matahari sedang dalam keadaan hibernasinya yang tersudut dari sisi bumi ini, sehingga salju menggantikannya setiap hari.

Mungkin sudah dua jam Rukia duduk, di balik kaca, mengamati satu demi satu butiran putih yang jatuh dengan perlahan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mesti ia lakukan. Berjalan keluar? Kemana? Adakah tujuan yang pasti? Hanya mengurangi daya imunitas tubuhnya saja.

Ia cuma sendirian. Ichigo sedang keluar, sehingga kamar ini menjadi 'daerah kekuasaannya' untuk sementara. Sementara boneka singa ribut itu telah ia kurung di lemari, sekedar membungkam sedikit kehebohan yang ia timbulkan.

Hari sudah sore. Rukia akhirnya benar-benar mengiyakan filosofi salju oleh para shinigami tentang ulang tahun mereka. Filosofi salju, dimana ulang tahun itu hanyalah seperti salju, beku, terhanyut turun dalam hening. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka, jikalau ada yang memperhatikan, paling mereka hanya menjauh karena takut. Ketika mereka sampai di tanah, jarang ada yang peduli dengan mereka, paling hanya dipermainkan oleh anak kecil, atau diinjak dengan keacuhan oleh sepatu-sepatu tak peduli. Orang lebih suka menjalaninya karena ada sugesti 'sebentar lagi musim semi'.

Jadi, dengan kata lain, musim dingin, habitatnya para salju, hanyalah jembatan tak dipedulikan untuk mencapai suatu tujuan mengasyikkan, musim semi.

Dengan kata lain lagi, tak berguna banyak. Ulang tahun, shingami. Salju. Sebuah keterkaitan yang saling menyatu.

Suatu mata rantai yang secara tak langsung memberikan gambaran bahwa mereka berhubungan.

Salju hanya sekumpulan benda. Terkadang menyenangkan oleh beberapa orang, namun tak kurang gerutuan yang muncul akibat dirinya.

Matanya terkantuk-kantuk. Telapak tangannya mempertahankan posisi kepalanya. Setidaknya ia hampir tidur dalam posisi duduk jika tidak mendengar knop pintu itu berbunyi.

"Melamunkan apa?" tanya Ichigo, yang baru datang, melemparkan jaketnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Ah, hn.... Bukan sesuatu yang besar kok.... Tak usah khawatir....." Rukia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, isyarat tenang-saja-bukan-sesuatu-yang-besar.

"Ayah, Karin dan Yuzu menunggumu di bawah. Yuzu habis memasak masakan spesialnya tadi."

"Menungguku? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Makan bersama."

"Makan bersama? Ada apa? Yuzu sampai masak sesuatu yang spesial segala....."

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu, kan?"

"Eh, kenapa mereka tahu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku yang memberitahukannya, bodoh."

"Baka! Kenapa kau tahu ulang tahunku? Rasanya.... Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu....?" Rukia menautkan kedua alisnya.

Ichigo tertawa kecil. "Kau memang tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Sikapmu berubah jika aku mengatakan 14 Januari. Aku tahu itu, Rukia....."

"Hanya segitu? Kau bisa langsung tahu?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Sesuatu yang disebut ikatan. Dia yang memberitahuku secara batin."

Rukia tertawa kecil. Laki-laki itu selalu mendengungkan kata-kata berbunyi ikatan itu semenjak peristiwa setengah tahun lalu, peristiwa besar yang menguatkan ikatan mereka. Peristiwa dimana Ichigo menunjukkan kepedulian besarnya pada Rukia, mengejarnya mati-matian sementara yang lain bahkan lupa terhadap seseorang yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu. Itu cukup membuktikan ikatan mereka sangat kuat, lebih dari yang lain.

"Ulang tahun tak penting bagi shinigami sepertiku." Rukia berbalik, kembali menyapa salju dengan penglihatannya.

"Kau bukan shinigami, kau adalah Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo melemparkan senyumnya, meski ia tahu Rukia tak akan tahu dirinya sedang tersenyum.

"Bagaimanapun, aku tetap shinigami. Bukan tugas shinigami untuk mengingat ulang tahunnya, karena kami hanya berurusan dengan jiwa-jiwa yang membutuhkan kedamaian."

"Ulang tahun kami hanyalah seperti salju." lanjutnya.

"Salju? Apa hubungannya?" Ichigo berjalan mendekat pada Rukia.

"Salju itu beku. Hanya berakhir dengan pelelehan tak dipedulikan, meski mereka menghilang. Terlupakan, karena ada musim semi setelahnya. Ulang tahun kami begitu. Hanya akan terlewat tanpa dipedulikan, meski saling tahu. Terlupakan, karena kami punya tugas yang lebih penting."

Ichigo berjalan mendekat pada Rukia, dan tangan kanannya pun melekat pada bahu Rukia.

"Kau tidak mengerti satu hal."

"Apa itu? Bisa jelaskan padaku?" Rukia mengernyit pelan, menatap balik Ichigo, yang tanpa terasa jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat. Ichigo menunduk, menyelaraskan letak kepalanya dengan Rukia. Ia juga menatap ke luar, menemani pandangan Rukia sejak tadi.

"Aku suka salju. Dia memang beku. Dia memang dingin. Dia memang terkadang hanya terinjak-injak. Ulang tahun kalian hanya seperti itu? Salah besar. Kalian masih punya tanggal untuk diingat sebagai ulang tahun, kan? Itu membuktikan filosofi salju itu salah, bodoh...." Ichigo tersenyum jahil, dengan masih sempat-sempatnya menambahkan suffiks kebiasaannya, kata bodoh.

"Langsung saja ke permasalahannya, Ichigo, kau membuatku tak mengerti!"

"Kau bilang filosofi salju kan? Filosofi yang mengatakan kalau kalian shinigami, tak usah merayakan ulang tahun kalian. Ulang tahun bagi kalian hanya seperti salju, terinjak-injak, tak dipedulikan. Lantas apa gunanya ada tanggal lahir itu, bodoh? Bukankah tanggal itu ada karena untuk diperingati? Kalian juga punya hati, perasaan. Sama seperti manusia biasa. Kalian masih berhak merayakannya....."

"Begitu ya...."

Rukia terdiam sesaat. Suasana menjadi hening. Bibir mungil Rukia tampak menyimpulkan seulas senyum.

"Hn.... Ngomong-ngomong soal filosofi salju, aku juga punya itu...." kata Ichigo kemudian.

"Ng... Apa? Apakah kau juga punya kenangan tentang salju?"

"Salju itu cantik. Putih bersih. Meskipun dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia melepaskan kehangatan. Melepaskan kehangatan itu kepada orang lain. Meski dia tetap dingin, dia cantik, tegar meski orang tak mengacuhkannya. Tetap berdiri teguh, konstan mempertahankan dirinya walau banyak yang tak memperhatikan. Sama seperti...." Ichigo mengerling jahil pada perempuan di sebelahnya tersebut.

Rukia cuma diam. Menahan suaranya hingga Ichigo kembali menyambung.

"Tapi, aku berharap, akulah yang bisa melelehkan salju itu...." Ichigo lagi-lagi tersenyum jahil, mengacak-acak rambut Rukia yang tadinya rapi menjadi berantakan. Rukia mendengus kesal karenanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, midget. Kau minta kado apa dariku?"

Rukia tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya untuk tahun ini tidak."

"Lho? Yang benar? Tidak mau boneka Chappy atau semacamnya?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Ayo ke bawah, mereka bertiga pasti sudah menunggu." Rukia berbalik, menarik tangan Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Karena aku sudah mendapatkan kado yang indah, kau Ichigo...."_

**The End**

* * *

yatta!!! satu lagi fic gaje dari saia!!! Wahaaa!!!!

Mii-chan!! maaphkan nee-chanmu ini!!! DDX

udah ngasi fic gaje buat ultahmu yang ke-8!!

maaf, maaf..... *sujud-sujud*

huaaa..... REVIEW?

err...... klo anda semua menganggapnya gaje, jelek, kagak nyambung, bilang aja terus terang ke saia klo fic ini mesti di-remove dari nih fandom... TToTT"v

soalnya nih otak kanan yang mengurusi imajinasi tentang fic saia rada menurun kemampuannya... gara2 orak kiri yang mesti diperes abis-abisan oleh pelajaran, koordinasinya jadi agak terganggu.... *????*

klo ada yg tak dimengerti, anda bisa bertanya ke saia, berhubung saia berpikir ini adalah fic paling GAK NYAMBUNG yg pernah saia buat....

sankyuu for reading, n mind to review? (you must be!!!!) *kicked to Mars*


	2. The Cherry Philosophy

kazuka : ganti model cerita!!! Tadinya cuma buat one-shot, tiba-tiba datang ide, sebaiknya dibikin kayak gini!!

yukina : kayak gini gimana? jelasin!!

kazuka : gini lhoo.... kemaren, ini cuma one-shot, birthday fic buat adikku, tapi aku jadi dapat ide, karena aku suka sesuatu berbau filosofi2 gitu, jadinya ditambahin aja chapter-nya, tentang filosofi2 kisah cinta chara Bleach!!

yukina : oh, jadi kali ini ganti judul juga?

kazuka : *angguk-angguk*

yukina : nah, kali ini pair-nya ByaHisa, kan?

kazuka : Yap!! Ide tentang sakura tiba-tiba muncul, ya udah, ByaHisa aja!! Tapi pair lain tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk dibikin perumpamaan gini lhoo... *jadi cinta perumpamaan & filosofi*

yukina : *cengo liat kazu tambah stress n gaje*

kazuka : okelah, tapi kalo ada yg ngerasa idenya mirip, MAAF ya.... gak sengaja!! Tapi yang bikin filosofi2 ginian belun ada kan?? Bwahahaha!!!

yukina : *nyeret kazu, dimasukin lemari* maafin author yah.... Author yang satu ini memang tambah stress gara2 pelajaran.... baca aja dah!! Eits!! Ripyu-nya ditunggu lhoo!!!!

kazuka : *ngegasak pintu lemari buat keluar* disaranin waktu baca ini, sambil dengerin lagu bertemakan sakura, seperti Sakura Biyori (Mai Hoshimura) ataupun Sakurabito (SunSet Swish), supaya dapat 'chemistry'-nya, karena ini adalah fic bertemakan sakura!

******The Philosophies******

- Chapter 2 : The Cherry Philosophy -

Bleach © Tite Kubo

The Philosophies © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

* * *

Summary For This Chapter : Sakura, kekhasan musim semi yang begitu lekat dengan Byakuya. Karena ia merasa, sakura cantiknya telah melebur dalam raga dan jiwanya, mengeratkan cinta abadi mereka.

Musim semi telah memulai kedatangannya. Dan yang pasti mucul di pikiran saat musim semi di Soul Society saat ini adalah....

....Sakura.

Yang juga khas dengan seseorang, seolah sakura itu adalah _trade mark_ dirinya.

Dirinya adalah sakura, sakura adalah dirinya.

Karena sakura telah menyimpan sejuta kenangan yang ia sukai, tapi juga ia sesali.

Karena baginya sakura adalah kelopak-kelopak kecil nan cantik yang menjadi bagian dari waktu yang telah ia jalani.

Pengkonotasian dari kehidupannya, juga cintanya....

Dirinya ialah sakura yang kehilangan satu kelopaknya. Kelopak yang telah terbang pergi meninggalkan berkas-berkas memori yang turut melayang di udara, ikut tertelan waktu.

Ya, dia adalah Rokubantai-taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Dan sekarang ia tengah memaku di beranda mansion-nya, tertahan semua kegiatannya karena ia tak bisa lepas dari para kelopak sakura yang tengah berputar menaiki angin, menyerbu terbang berkawanan.

Di matanya, seolah sakura yang sedang terbang bersama itu mengumpul, membentuk sesosok wanita cantik, dengan senyum manis dari bibir mungilnya.

Ia sungguh merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yang tak lagi nyata, saat ini hanya tertinggal serupa kenangan dan siluet, dalam pikiran Byakuya yang selalu memikirkannya.

Rindu? Tentu saja.

Karena wanita itulah yang menempati seluruh dasar hatinya, relung jiwanya, serta pikiran alam cintanya.

Kuchiki Hisana.....

Sakura yang terus berputar dalam waktu Byakuya.

xxx

Sakura, bisa kau katakan itu adalah pengkonotasian dari kehidupan Byakuya.

Karena Byakuya sendirilah yang menetapkannya....

Bahwa sakura adalah bagian dari dirinya.

Sebab setiap ia melihat sakura, sakura itulah yang membawa lagi dirinya dalam kenangan masa lalu.

Kepingan sakura yang berputar bersama angin, adalah kepingan memori.

Kepingan memori yang seakan menjadi sebuah lorong waktu. Menariknya ke satu orang penuh kenangan yang hanya ada di masa lalu, tidak ada di masa ini.

Aroma sakura yang menguar, tidak memiliki perbedaan dengan wangi seorang wanita cantik pendamping jiwanya.

Serta angin yang berbisik saat meniupkan sakura, sama seperti suara manis yang menyebutkan sebuah nama, "Byakuya-sama.... Byakuya-sama...."

xxx

Sakura itu cantik, anggun dalam setiap siratan pandanganmu.

Sejenis dengan Byakuya yang memiliki sejuta pesona dalam dingin sikapnya, membuat mata wanita manapun yang memandangnya tak akan pernah berhenti berkedip walau dari kejauhan.

Tapi Byakuya tak pernah sekalipun mengarahkan pandangannya pada makhluk-makhluk yang sedang terpana tadi.

Karena satu alasan yang agak rumit.

Ia adalah bunga sakura yang kehilangan sepenggal kelopak pelengkapnya. Meski untuk beberapa orang, kehilangan satu kelopak sakura dari lima rangkaian pembentuk bunga pink itu bukanlah sesuatu yang besar, karena keindahannya akan tetap terasa. Tapi bagi Byakuya itu adalah sebuah kesakitan, kerapuhan. Ia berusaha tegar dengan sikap dinginnya, namun dalam relung jiwanya ia merasakan kehampaan yang teramat sangat.

Tapi tak pernah terbersit sekalipun kalau ia ingin mencari kelopak pengganti untuk itu.

Sebab Hisana tak akan pernah tergantikan, takkan ada wanita yang sama dengan Hisana, bahkan Rukia adiknya sekalipun.

Ia rela untuk tidak lagi memiliki cinta yang lain, selain Hisana.

Kelopak yang hilang itu, selamanya tak akan ia ganti.

**FLASHBACK :**

"Byakuya-sama...."

"Ya, ada apa?" Byakuya mengalihkan tatapannya dari sebuah buku ke sepasang mata violet yang menatapnya sayu. Sosok itu terduduk, setelah sebelumnya ia terbaring lemah.

"Bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja....." Byakuya meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya, lalu meraih tangan yang pucat itu, tangan Hisana yang mungil.

"Bisakah kau bawa aku keluar? Aku ingin melihat sakura yang indah...." katanya tersenyum. Rona cerah sedikit demi sedikit terpancar dari wajahnya, menggantikan tatapan lemah barusan.

Byakuya mengangguk, dan Hisana pun mencoba bangkit.

"Kau kuat berdiri?"

"Ya...." Hisana menguatkan dirinya. Akan tetapi kakinya masih belum bisa menopang tubuhnya seperti biasa, karena ia sudah terlalu lama dalam posisi berbaring.

"Hisana...." Byakuya menahan tubuh istrinya itu. Tampak sekali ia mengkhawatirkan Hisana.

"Tenang saja, Byakuya-sama. Hanya terlalu lama tidak berdiri." Hisana mulai berjalan keluar, sepertinya langkahnya mulai tertata dengan baik.

Pintu geser itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Hisana pun duduk di tepian beranda, menikmati pemandangan indah mansion super besar ini. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Manis sekali, membuat Byakuya tak bisa berhenti menatapnya, tersenyum diam-diam.

"Dia indah sekali ya, Byakuya-sama...."

"Ya. Sama sepertimu...."

"Ah, Byakuya-sama berlebihan. Sayalah yang mesti berkata seperti itu. Byakuya-sama adalah sakura yang telah memberikanku semangat selama ini."

Byakuya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hisana. Ia merasa tambah sayang dengan wanita yang telah empat tahun diperistrinya itu.

"Saya suka sekali sakura. Byakuya-sama, seandainya kita punya anak perempuan, bolehkah diberi nama sakura?"

Byakuya tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja. Dan aku harap Kami-sama dengan cepat memberi kita anak, Hisana...."

Hisana membalas senyum suaminya. Lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke pohon sakura besar di depannya.

"Tapi kalau saya tak lagi memiliki waktu untuk itu?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Hisana."

"Jika benar, saya ingin tetap menjadi sakura di musim apapun untuk Byakuya-sama. Karena sakura itu indah, manis, selalu membuat damai mata siapapun yang memandangnya. Saya ingin menjadi seperti itu untuk Byakuya-sama...."

Byakuya menatap Hisana yang tengah di kelilingi sakura yang beterbangan. Betapa sempurna waktu yang tengah ia jalani saat itu.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hal itulah penyebabnya, sakura ialah bagian hidupnya. Karena Hisana-lah sakura itu....

Byakuya memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan sadarnya hanyut dalam larutan memori indah akan Hisana. Sakura hidupnya, yang selalu memberi senyuman untuk semangat, yang selalu menghibur disaat kelelahan menderanya.

Sakura hidupnya yang sempurna, kini telah tiada.

Tapi bagaimanapun, sakura itu tetap berada dalam hatinya, bersatu dengan raganya.

Untuk tetap setia merengkuh cinta sejati mereka.

Walau takdir mereka berbeda.....

**- The End -**

* * *

kazuka : akh, selesai juga dalam waktu satu hari!! tapi gaje, nih!!! Pendek pula!! Ditambah lagi GAK NYAMBUNG!!

yukina : tumben....

kazuka : yah, begitulah... meski sempat beberapa kali ditegur tou-san, disuruh istirahat....

yukina : hn.... bakal ampe berapa chapter nih?

kazuka : gak tau... saia **rencana** mau masukin HitsuHina, GinRan, NelNnoi, IshiHime, SoiGgio, UnoUki, UraYoru, ShuuNao, RenTatsu, KaienMiya, IzuIsane, argh!! Banyak dah!! chara bleach kan banyak! kalo disambung-sambungin ama benda2 yang khas ama mereka, itu akan jadi kelanjutan fic ini!!

yukina : buset dah!! banyak beneeer!!!

kazuka : ya emang.... karena chara bleach banyak, pasti pair-nya banyak juga!! yeah!! Perumpamaan adalah bagian dari kisah-kisah cinta!!!

yukina : udahlah, readers, ayo REVIEW!!!

kazuka : Review apapun diterima karena ketidaknyambungan dan kependekan fic saia!! Flame juga begitu! Asalkan bukan flame karena piring, eh, pairing!! karena pairing kan hak author... sankyuu!!! ^.~


	3. The Autumn Leaves Philosophy

kazuka : akhirnya IshiHime lagi~~~

yukina : ayo lestarikan IshiHime!!

kazuka : eh, gomen bagi yang gag suka! ini masalah selera!! Saia suka IshiHime.... Apalagi waktu ngetik ini, kazu dapat gambar screenshot Uryuu senyum!!! *tepar, nosebleed*

yukina : manis bangett!!!!!!!!

kazuka : loh, lo suka juga ama Uryuu?

yukina : err.... emang kenapa?

kazuka : gak papa.... Oh ya, ini kan birthday fic buat Uryuu!! Hyeii!!! Happy birthday Uryuu!! Jadilah anak yang baek ya!! Adauwww!! *tiba2 dipanah Uryuu*

Uryuu : *diam, langsung kabur*

kazuka : ah, mumpung ultah Uryuu, kazu bikin fic IshiHime!!

yukina : udahan ah talkshow gaje nan gak nyambung ini! Baca, n review!!!

* * *

******The Philosophies******

- Chapter 2 : The Autumn Leaves Philosophy -

Bleach © Tite Kubo

The Philosophies © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

Summary For This Chapter : Daun di musim gugur ini tak berbeda dengan manusia, yang akhirnya mesti gugur juga untuk meratap nasib dan menghadapi takdirnya. Bahkan ada yang harus jatuh sebelum ia merasakan apa arti dari diri dan hidupnya. Aku bersyukur, masih bisa merasakan nafas dari usiaku yang keenam belas ini....

Pairing : IshiHime

* * *

Siang baru tiba. Suhu di kota sudah turun, sehingga aku mesti berkali-kali mengeratkan syal biru yang melilit leherku.

Ini sudah hampir akhir musim gugur, dan sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba. Ah, aku bukan penyuka musim apapun.

Bagiku, semua musim itu sama, tak berbeda, yang berbeda hanyalah aku yang menjalaninya.

Yang berbeda hanyalah diriku, apakah aku selalu berkembang di setiap musim tersebut.

Semua musim akan tetap sama jika kita tak mengalami perkembangan.

Ya, itu adalah prinsipku, membuatku terus berjalan maju untuk merasakan perbedaan dari setiap musim. Mengagumi keindahan sakura di musim semi, menikmati hangatnya mentari di musim panas, memandangi salju....

..... Dan kali ini, daun musim gugur.

Yang kenapa begitu mengusik pikiranku hari ini.

Aku duduk di bangku panjang di tepi sungai ini sendiri. Aku bosan di rumah. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit melakukan penyegaran pikiran jika keluar rumah seperti ini.

Bangku ini penuh dengan daun-daun oranye kecoklatan yang berserakan.

Eh? Oranye kecoklatan?

Sepertinya mirip dengan.....

"Drrrt....."

Getaran ponsel mengganggu lamunanku. Siapa yang menelepon di waktu senggang seperti ini?

"Halo?"

"Ah, Ishida-kun! Kau dimana?"

"Aku? Hn.... Di tempat biasa, di dekat sungai.... Memangnya ada apa, Inoue-san?"

"Jangan kemana-mana! Tetap disitu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, Ishida-kun tak usah banyak tanya dulu! Tunggu aku disitu, ya!" suara manis itu mengakhiri hubungan telepon yang membingungkan ini.

Dahiku berkerut. Apa maksudnya?

.... Eh, tadi aku mengucap 'suara manis'?

Ah, sedikit demi sedikit aku sudah terlarut dalam dirinya. Hanyut di senyumnya yang polos nan manis itu. Tenggelam dalam sikapnya padaku.... Yang begitu manis pula.

Bisa kuakui.... Aku.... Menyukainya... Mencintainya....

Sejak lama, sejak awal aku dekat dengan dia.

Sudahlah, memikirkan itu tak ada habisnya. Membuatku tambah pusing saja.

"Srakk...."

Angin berdesir, menerbangkan dedaunan secara nakal ke wajahku. Mengesalkan. Kusingkirkan dedaunan itu.

Kini satu daun kupegang. Aku mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Warnanya tetap oranye kecoklatan. Mengingatkanku sekali lagi pada Inoue-san.

Bentuk daun ini menjari tiga, berwarna oranye kecoklatan, sembari menampakkan urat-uratnya yang tak lagi berfungsi. Satu tangkai melengkapinya.

Sayang sekali, padahal mereka akan lebih cantik dan indah jika tetap di pohon tempat mereka berasal. Menyatu disana, karena pohon akan lebih baik tampil bersama daunnya bukan? Kalau terpisah begini, kasihan. Padahal daun ini tentu juga punya harapan untuk hidup, berkembang, bertahan.

Eh? Bertahan? Berkembang?

Kenapa aku merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan diriku? Mungkinkah ini bisa menjadi sebuah filosofi?

Ya, filosofi, sebuah teori yang mendukung suatu pemikiran, atau yang mendasari suatu perilaku. Baik, akan kucoba menghubungkannya dengan diriku, kehidupanku.

Daun ini tentu masih ingin hidup. Masih ingin untuk terus dipandang, dicintai, dihargai. Tapi tuntutan musim merontokkan dirinya, membuatnya mau tak mau harus mengikuti, jatuh berguguran, terinjak, dan tak mempunyai harga lagi sebagai bagian dari makhluk hidup.

Padahal guna mereka cukup berarti, sebagai penghalang dari rasa panas dan terik.

Aneh kan? Sesuatu yang berguna kenapa harus pergi secepat ini? Sama seperti.....

..... Sensei?

Ah, iya! Sensei.... Atau bisa disebut kakekku. Kenapa sensei mesti pergi cepat? Padahal sensei sangat berarti bagiku. Orang yang mengajariku. Memberikan aku pengetahuan tentang jalan hidupku sebagai seorang Quincy. Mesti pergi meninggalkanku di tengah kesepian tanpa keluarga yang mampu mengasihiku.

Aku belum bisa apa-apa. Masih perlu banyak belajar karena aku adalah seorang yang lemah dan labil. Aku tak bisa mengerti, sekali lagi, kenapa orang yang berharga mesti pergi dengan cepat?

Seharusnya sensei tetap disini, terus membimbingku. Setidaknya sampai keluarga Ishida bisa menumbuhkan satu daun baru lagi sebagai penerus Quincy. Aku masih terlalu hijau untuk membimbing sebuah daun baru lagi.

Eh? Kenapa aku jadi berpikir sampai sejauh itu? Penerus keluarga Ishida? Aku kan generasi terakhir dari keluarga ini?

Mungkin, jika boleh aku berharap....

Aku tak ingin gugur secepat daun ini sampai aku bisa menumbuhkan daun baru sebagai penerusku. Karena aku tak ingin keluarga Ishida habis di diriku.

Bisakah itu terjadi?

Semoga. Walau manusia pasti akan gugur seperti daun-daun ini ketika sudah tak lagi mampu bertahan akan takdirnya. Hanya masalah waktu.

"Drrrttt....." ponselku berdering lagi. Nama Inoue-san lagi-lagi tertera dilayarnya.

"Ada apa, Inoue-san?"

"Ano.... Ishida-kun di sebelah mana ya?"

"Inoue-san sendiri dimana? Aku di tepi sungai, tengah kota."

"Lhoo? Berarti aku salah! Aha! Pasti tempat itu! Baik! Aku kesana ya! Tunggu aku, jangan kemana-mana!!" sambungan itu terputus lagi-lagi dengan tema yang tidak jelas. Semakin bingung aku memikirkan jalan pikiran gadis itu.

Konsentrasiku kembali pada daun ini. Ia berkibar sedikit ketika angin meniupnya.

Malang sekali nasib daun-daun ini.... Mereka hanya sempat sebentar untuk menghirup indahnya dunia. Ternyata manusia juga sama dengan daun ini. Terkadang manusia harus pergi di saat yang tidak pas, di saat mereka dibutuhkan. Di saat orang lain masih harus bersandar padanya untuk sebuah kekuatan.

Semoga aku masih sempat....

Untuk lebih merasakan indahnya hidup. Sebelum menguning dan harus gugur menemui takdir.

"Ishida-kuuun!!!" seseorang disana melambaikan tangannya padaku. Wajahnya tersenyum ceria.

Inoue-san.... Manis sekali..... Wajahku sedikit memanas.

Derap langkahnya akhirnya membawa dirinya ke hadapanku, walau dengan nafas yang kacau, dan ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sesaat.

"Tenanglah, Inoue-san. Duduk dulu. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Ia masih perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk membenarkan nafasnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya sudah akan mulai bicara.

"Ehm....." katanya mendehem sebentar. Menunda waktu sekian detik untuk mengejutkanku dengan teriakan, "TANJOUBI OMEDETTO, Ishida-kun!!" katanya tersenyum lebar, sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak berbalut kertas kado warna kecoklatan padaku.

Untunglah, tahun ini ada yang ingat ulang tahunku. Bahkan orang yang paling berharga untukku.

Dan ini kali pertamaku mendapat hadiah dari seseorang ketika ulang tahunku tiba.

"Terima ya, Ishida-kun!"

Aku meraih benda itu dari tangannya. "Te.... Terima kasih, Inoue-san.... Boleh kubuka sekarang?" Aku jadi sedikit tersipu, salah tingkah. Aku tak pandai mengatasi suasana semacam ini. Ia membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Jemariku kugerakkan perlahan, membuka bungkus kado itu dengan kehati-hatian. Ternyata isinya....

Sebuah lukisan kecil, dengan objek lukisan berupa pohon di musim gugur, yang entah kenapa begitu membuatku tertarik. Aku sejenak terpana melihat lukisan ini. Bagus sekali. Aku jadi menyukai musim gugur.... Khususnya daun-daun yang berhamburan di musim ini. Karena daun itu tak ubahnya adalah manusia, kita seutuhnya.

"Bagus tidak, Ishida-kun?" tanya Inoue-san mengejutkanku.

"Eh.... Bagus sekali.... Aku menyukainya...."

"Tapi maaf, bukan aku yang membuatnya... Aku bingung mau memberi apa ke Ishida-kun hari ini, jadi aku beli tadi...." Inoue-san tertawa malu-malu.

"Tidak apa. Kebetulan sekali, aku baru menemukan sesuatu tentang daun tadi."

"Apa itu?"

"Daun di musim gugur ini tak berbeda dengan manusia, yang akhirnya mesti gugur juga untuk meratap nasib dan menghadapi takdirnya. Bahkan ada yang harus jatuh sebelum ia merasakan apa arti dari diri dan hidupnya. Aku bersyukur, masih bisa merasakan nafas dari usiaku yang keenam belas ini."

Inoue-san tersenyum. Lagi-lagi wajahku berubah merah, tak sanggup menahan degup jantungku yang tak beraturan ketika melihat senyumnya.

"Tapi aku belum siap menjadi daun yang harus jatuh di saat ini. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk itu. Masih banyak keinginan yang belum kucapai."

"Salah satunya?" ia memiringkan kepalanya, menatapku serius.

"Hn.... Yah.... Aku ingin meneruskan keluarga Ishida dulu, hingga seorang Quincy lagi muncul sebagai penerusku, baru aku siap jatuh selayaknya daun di musim gugur, filosofi yang baru kutemukan."

Inoue-san tersenyum. Aku kurang bisa mengartikan senyumnya tersebut.

"Benar juga.... Kau hebat, Ishida-kun...."

"Ah.... Hn.... Tidak usah memujiku berlebihan seperti itu...." aku membenarkan letak kacamataku. Entah kenapa alat bantu penglihatanku yang satu ini selalu jatuh posisi di saat-saat semacam ini.

"Memang hebat kok. Itu yang aku kagumi dari Ishida-kun. Pemikir yang dewasa. Berbeda denganku yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Belum tahu arah tujuanku. padahal setiap saat bisa saja jadi waktuku untuk jatuh seperti daun-daun ini...." tangannya meraih satu daun di dekat kakinya. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Aku tahu caranya jadi lebih dewasa."

Terlihat Inoue-san mengernyit dengan gerakan perlahan, seperti _slow motion_. Isyarat yang menggantikan kata-kata 'apa itu?'

"Contohlah daun di musim semi, yang seakan mampu hidup untuk sejuta tahun yang akan datang. Mereka tak peduli kapan mereka akan disapa takdir musim gugur, tapi mereka selalu berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik dari mereka, memberikan keindahan bagi siapapun."

Inoue-san tersenyum lagi. Jemarinya bergerak perlahan untuk membetulkan rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin.

"Memberikan yang terbaik?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi aku belum tahu, apa yang bisa kuberikan pada orang lain. Apalagi yang terbaik?"

"Caranya dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri. Bagiku, kau yang sekarang pun sudah cukup dewasa." aku tersenyum. Aha! Kulihat semburat merah di pipinya....

"Terima kasih, Ishida-kun...."

Suasana hening beberapa saat mengisi kekosongan di antara kami berdua. Aku pun berdiri, mengulurkan tanganku pada Inoue-san.

"Ayo pulang. Tidak baik berlama-lama di cuaca seperti ini."

Ia menyambut uluran tanganku. "Ayo." jawabnya singkat, sembari mengikuti langkahku.

"Hn.... Ishida-kun....."

Aku menoleh. Tanpa sadar, aku telah menggenggam tangannya sejak tadi.

"Eh, maaf..... Inoue-san belum terbiasa ya...." aku melepaskan tanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya tersipu. Lalu ia 'mengembalikan' tangannya padaku.

Aku menggenggamnya lagi. Kami pun meneruskan perjalanan ke rumah, dengan wajah kami yang saling memerah.

Daun-daun itu lewat di hadapanku.

"_Daun, aku belum siap sepertimu. Masih ada yang mesti kulakukan. Dan terima kasih telah menyadarkanku di ulang tahunku ini....."  
_

**-The End-**

* * *

kazuka : fyuuuuh.... akhirnya kazu bisa bikin satu filosofi lagi! tapi.... *lirik2 lagi isi fic* gak nyambung kayaknya nih!! *pundung*

yukina : ah, terserahlah....

kazuka : tau nih... kazu cuma ambil daun2 musim gugur karena ultah Uryuu ada di musim gugur...

yukina : *baca-baca fic* yah.... kan katamu daun yah.... bisa juga disambungin ama ulang tahun ya....

kazuka : begitulah.... eh, ayo kita bales ripyu-ripyu-an yuk! Kii-chan, ripyu pertama dari siapa?

yukina : gak usah panggil aku dengan nama itu! Pertama review datang dari **Ni-chan d'**, katanya.....

kazuka : apa? sini! *ngegeser Yukina buat liat review* aduh nichaaan!! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Saia jadi malu.....

yukina : LEBAY!!!

kazuka : hyeeei!! Cinta ByaHisa!! Sakura memang pas buat mereka berdua ya! GinRan? Bolehlah~ kazu juga suka.... Tapi, tunggu tanggal mainnya ya!!

yukina : lanjut! Berikutnya dari **Kishina Nadeshiko**!!

kazuka : UkiUno? Boleh.... Kazu juga suka!! Kita kan satu selera!! Tunggu ya, sweety!!

yukina : Nih, ada ripyu-an dari **BinBin** yang kayaknya nih males login...

kazuka : gak papa lah, terserah dia mau login apa enggak... makasih ya! Yah, sebenarnya kazu mau ngerengek ama Tite Kubo, biar tuh Hisana dihidupin lagi! BinBin mau ikutan?

yukina : emang bisa lo? Tabungan buat ke Jakarta lima hari aja emang punya?

kazuka : *pundung*

yukina : nah, sementara author-nya pundung, biar saia aja yang jawab! Oke, selanjutnya dari **Ruki_ya**! Ah, Byakkun emang setia! Yukina juga mau!

kazuka : gue juga mau tahu!! Udah, lalu dari **Chizu Michiyo**..... makasih..... IchiHime? Saia gak suka tuh pair (maaf) jadi, kayaknya gak bakal masuk dah! lalu dari **Yori-chan**. Ah, ada Yori!! Kangeen!! *ngejar Yori* ShinHiyo? Kazu juga sukaaa!!! Tunggu ya!!!

yukina : selanjutnya, sekalian aja nih, talkshow-nya udah panjang banget! Dari **Icha **ama** NaMie AmaLia!**

kazuka : makasiiih!! Aha! Ada tips-nya buat bikin filosofi kayak ginian! Tinggal dicari apa yang khas dari pair itu, lalu dihubung-hubungin aja! Jadi deh!! Oke, sesi bales review dah selesai, dan masuk ke sesi dimana saia minta review, berupa kritik, saran, ato apalah! Yang penting review! SANKYUUU!!!!


	4. The Master Philosophy

kazuka : reader, kaget liat pair-nya?? Bwahahaha!!! Lagi proyek mengembangkan crackpair!!!

yukina : *nutup kuping* eh, inget pesan kaa-san-mu!! Gaya ketawamu dibenerin!!

kazuka : ups! I... Iya....

yukina : eh, reader, author error kemarin ada salah ketik! yang chapter 3, di awalnya malah dia tulis chapter 2!! Ralat! dan tambahan.... ini adalah kisah tentang pair2 bleach dan filosofi yang mendasari kisah cinta mereka!!

kazuka : iya! Kazu lagi error! otak isinya kecampur!!

yukina : uhoh? Hyourinmaru x Tobiume? *ngeliat-liat isi fic*

kazuka : iya!! Dari lama udah ada idenya, dan, baru bisa dibikin sekarang! Ugh, mana ngetiknya udah malem nih, disertai perasaan was-was bakalan ditegur kaa-san!

yukina : udahlah! aio, silahkan dibaca!!

* * *

**- Chapter 4 : The Master Philosophy -**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

****The Philosophies****

The Philosophies © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

Summary For This Chapter : Filosofi tuan dan bawahannya dalam konsep zanpakuto... Saat sang tuan jatuh cinta, mereka juga merasakannya... Sang bawahan, akan merasakan apapun yang dirasakan tuannya. Mereka terikat. Mereka hanya dua bagian yang bersisian, dalam satu kesatuan.

Pairing : HyouTobi

* * *

Batang pohon itu sedikit membeku, menyisakan sebentuk ukiran es tepat di balik punggung seseorang yang bersandar padanya.

Angin meniupkan aroma dingin, sejuk, seirama rona wajah orang itu. Ekspresinya biasa, karena memang ia selalu menampilkan itu.

Ia duduk merenung, pikirannya teromabng-ambing, mengaduk berbagai memori yang terus bermunculan satu-satu akan 'tuannya'.

Ia berteduh disini. Ya, jujur, ia tidak suka dengan terik matahari, sama dengan tuannya.

Ah, sendirian memang membosankan. Andai ada seseorang menemani, pikirnya.

Tapi siapa? Ia terkenal sebagai seorang yang dingin dan suka menyendiri. Karena tak ada yang sadar. Ia sendirian dalam kesepian, tapi tak ada yang mau mendekatinya sekedar untuk berbagi cerita. Yang ia punya hanyalah seorang tuan yang sangat baik padanya.

Tetapi, semua itu kurang. Ia benar-benar ingin seorang teman. Bukan hanya seorang tuan sebagai pelengkap hidupnya.

xxx

Di sisi lain, ada seorang gadis mungil yang juga menyendiri. Tuannya sedang sibuk dengan sahabat kecilnya, hn.... mungkin barangkali kekasihnya?

Barusan ia sedang asyik bercerita dengan tuannya. Mereka berdua dekat, selayaknya seorang sahabat. Sang tuan kelelahan berlatih, dan sang zanpakuto berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Setidaknya ia bisa saling bertukar cerita dengan nyaman.

Mereka asyik bercerita bersama, tapi sang tuan dipanggil oleh seorang laki-laki, sahabatnya yang sangat sangat dekat. Ia dapat memperhatikan wajah sang tuan tersipu merah saat namanya dipanggil oleh laki-laki itu sembari tersenyum.

Laki-laki itu mengajak sang tuan berjalan bersama, sebenarnya ia senang karena sang tuan juga sedang bahagia. Jadi ia perbolehkan saja tuannya pergi berdua.

Tapi sekarang ia sendirian! Ah, ia bosan.

Ia akhirnya lebih memilih berkeliling Seiretei, mencari-cari apakah ada seseorang yang bisa ia ajak bicara.

Langkah cerianya mulai tertata, bola matanya memendar menguasai sekeliling.

xxx

"Ah, Hyou-chan!!" seru gadis mungil itu, melambaikan tangan dan lonceng-loncengnya hingga berbunyi gemerincing.

Yang bersandar di pohon itu tak bergeming, walaupun panggilan tadi untuknya.

Langkah gadis itu dipercepatnya, menghampiri sosok itu.

"Maaf, maksudku Hyourinmaru!"

Baru yang bernama Hyourinmaru itu menoleh. Masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tunjuk gadis itu pada tempat di sebelah Hyourinmaru.

Hyourinmaru mengangguk pelan. Gadis yang tak lain adalah Tobiume itu pun duduk dan tersenyum.

"Hari yang cerah ya, Hyourinmaru...." Tobiume mencoba membuka suasana pembicaraan, yang ia harap akan menyenangkan.

Hyourinmaru tetap diam. Tobiume agak kesal. Menggembungkan pipi mulusnya, lucu, imut.

"Pasti kau sedang memikirkan tuanmu kan?" Tobiume dapat menebak isi pikiran Hyourinmaru. Julukan Hyourinmaru yang terkenal di kalangan para zanpakuto adalah 'master complex'. Bisa dibuktikan, ia begitu peduli akan tuannya, begitu dekat.

"Kau...." Hyourinmaru akhirnya mau membuka suara. "Bagimu, apa arti seorang tuan?"

"Tuan? Bagiku, tuan adalah seorang yang berposisi sebagai pemilik, atau yang lebih tinggi dari kita, dan kita punya ikatan batin tertentu dengannya, karenanya kita selalu merasa dekat dengannya. Benar kan? Menurut Hyourinmaru?"

"Tuan adalah atasan kita. Yang mengendalikan kita, yang wajib kita lindungi."

"Memangnya kenapa Hyou-chan bertanya hal seperti itu?"

Atmosfer berubah. Hyourinmaru yang awalnya biasa malah semakin mendingin. Tobiume baru sadar, ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya.

"Maaf, maksudku Hyourinmaru. Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku cuma merasa...."

"Merasa apa?"

"Ada yang ganjil dengan tuanku."

"Ganjil?" Tobiume mengerutkan dahinya. Ah, ia paham. Tak heran para zanpakuto yang lain mengatai zanpakuto yang satu ini sebagai zanpakuto yang over protektif terhadap tuannya.

"Dia sekarang jarang berbicara denganku. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dan bercengkerama dengan wanita itu."

"Wanita itu?" Tobiume tertegun sejenak. "Oh! Momo-chan maksudmu? Ah, kau tenang saja!"

Hyourinmaru diam. Setipe dengan tuannya, tidak mau menghabiskan suara hanya untuk sebuah basa-basi yang tak penting.

"Tenang saja, tuanmu ama bersama Momo-chan kok! Mereka kan saling jatuh cinta! Pasti mereka bisa saling menjaga!!" sahut Tobiume ceria.

"Tapi tuanmu pernah hampir melukai tuanku!"

"Ah? Itu hanya karena salah paham. Tenang saja!"

"Bagaimana kalau gadis itu melukai tuanku lagi? Dan tadi tuanku malah tidak memperbolehkan aku ikut!"

Tobiume terkekeh. "Kau cemburu ya?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku cuma khawatir!!"

Tobiume menyembunyikan tawanya. Sejurus kemudian suasana menjadi hening.

"Hn... Hyourinmaru, kau tahu tentang filosofi seorang tuan bagi kita para zanpakuto? Aku baru memahaminya dari Momo-chan."

"Filosofi seorang tuan? Memangnya ada?"

"Begini, kita dengan tuan atau pemilik kita, pasti memiliki sebuah ikatan yang kuat, karena kita dilahirkan untuk mereka, dan mereka ada untuk kita. Kita untuk melindungi mereka, dan mereka menang karena kita. Apa yang tuan kita rasakan, terkadang terefleksi ke diri kita. Mereka senang, kita bahagia. Mereka menangis, kita juga. Mereka sakit, bahkan kita juga merasakan sakit yang sama. Karena kita dan tuan adalah satu. Satu, dengan dua wujud yang saling bekerja sama."

"Hyourinmaru mengerti, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Jadi...."

"Ya. Jika kau merasa baik-baik saja, pasti tuanmu juga sedang baik-baik saja dengan Momo-chan disana." Tobiume tersenyum senang, saat pandangan Hyourinmaru mengarah padanya.

Darah Hyourinmaru berdesir. Ia seperti.... Tertegun saat memandang senyum manis Tobiume.

Suasana hening, tak ada yang bersuara, kecuali angin dan gemeresek dedaunan yang dilintasinya.

"Eh, Hyourinmaru, ta.... Tanganmu...." Tobiume menunjuk tangan Hyourinmaru yang....

.... Berada tepat di atas tangan kanannya.

"Maaf." Hyourinmaru memalingkan wajah. Sungguh, ia tidak menyadari kelakuannya barusan.

"Aku mau berjalan-jalan lagi ya, ja ne, Hyourinmaru!" Tobiume mengibaskan pakaiannya, berdiri dan telah siap berlari meninggalkan Hyourinmaru.

"Tunggu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Disini saja...."

"Eh? Hn.... Baiklah." Tobiume mengurungkan niatnya, dan kembali duduk di samping Hyourinmaru.

Suasana hening kembali. Tobiume merasa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang nyaman, duduk berdua tanpa suara. Maka ia mencoba memulai pembicaraan baru.

"Hyourinmaru.... Tuan kita sedang apa ya? Mereka pasti sedang asyik berdua...." Tobiume menerawang.

"Ya. Asal tuanmu itu tidak melukai tuanku lagi."

"Hyourinmaru! Percayalah padaku! Mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Kau hanya khawatir kan? Aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Momo-chan. Berbeda dengan di malam itu, saat Momo-chan harus mengarahkan aku ke leher tuanmu. Aku merasa, dia waktu itu sangat terluka. Dia menangis, sebenarnya dia berat melakukannya, tapi ia entah kenapa terpengaruh oleh Aizen, sehingga...."

"Semoga."

"Hyourinmaru meragukanku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin meragukanmu. Tapi tuanmu. Sudahlah. Aku yakin mereka tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah." Tobiume tersenyum puas. "Eh, Momo-chan enak ya.... Dicintai oleh orang yang ia cintai. Aku juga mau.... Dia sering bercerita tentang dia dan tuanmu itu...."

"Cinta?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak paham itu, Hyou-chan...." Tobiume menatap dingin.

Hyourinmaru diam. Sepertinya dia gengsi untuk mengatakannya, pikir Tobiume.

"Cinta itu perasaan indah, Hyou-chaannn..... Perasaan yang membuatmu selalu memikirkannya, senang sehingga tersenyum karenanya, perasaan takut saat dia jauh, perasaan sedih saat dia juga sedih dan terluka. Cinta itu bukanlah satu perasaan yang berdiri sendiri, tapi cinta adalah sekumpulan dari berbagai rasa yang menjadi satu dan indah, selalu terkenang."

"Kau tahu banyak?"

"Momo-chan yang mengajariku! Dia hebat, dia sudah berpengalaman lebih, dan telah menjadi gadis yang dewasa karena pengalamannya itu."

"Begitu...."

"Ya! Aku ingin seperti Momo-chan! Begitu beruntung, bisa mendapatkan laki-laki seperti Toushiro yang begitu melindunginya."

"Ah, aku tahu.... Aku sering merasakan hal yang sama dengan tuanku. Setiap tuanku bertemu dengan tuanmu, dia selalu merasa gugup dan senang. Aku juga...."

"Juga? Akh, jangan-jangan Hyou-chan juga suka dengan Momo ya?" tembak Tobiume. Sedikit kecewa ia mendengarnya, tapi ia berusaha ceria.

"Bukan. Bukan dia.... Tapi...."

"Ah, mengaku sajalah...."

"Tidak!"

"Kita pasti selalu merasakan hal yang sama dengan tuan kita kan?" goda Tobiume.

Hyourinmaru menggeleng. "Kau bilang, kita juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengan tuan kita, kan? Itulah hakikat kita sebagai bawahan dan atasan yang saling terikat. Aku juga merasakan itu, tapi bukan pada tuanmu.... Tapi pada sesuatu yang selalu bersamanya."

Tobiume terdiam. "Eh, Momo-chan sebentar lagi kesini. Sudah dulu ya!" Tobiume bersiap bangkit.

"Tunggu. Ada satu hal lagi."

"Apa?"

"Kita selalu merasakan hal yang sama dengan tuan kita, dan kita akan selalu memiliki apapun yang dimiliki oleh tuan yang merupakan bagian lain kita, serta nasib kita tak akan jauh berbeda dengan tuan kita...."

"Lantas, apa yang mau Hyourinmaru sampaikan?"

"Kalau tuan kita saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain, kita juga boleh, kan? Karena aku menyukai bagian lain dari orang yang dicintai oleh tuanku." Hyourinmaru mengatakannya dengan nada yang datar, dingin seperti biasanya.

Tobiume agak lama berpikir. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Wajahnya memerah.

"Tobiume!!" panggil seorang gadis. Momo, yang sedang berjalan bersama Toushiro.

"Aku pergi dulu ya! Ja ne, Hyou-chan!" Tobiume melepaskan diri dari genggaman Hyourinmaru, dan menghampiri Momo.

Hyourinmaru tersenyum saat tuannya datang padanya. Tapi senyum itu tak mengarah ke Toushiro, melainkan apa yang ada di belakangnya sana....

xxx

Filosofi tuan dan bawahannya dalam konsep zanpakuto....

.... Sang bawahan, akan merasakan apapun yang dirasakan tuannya. Mereka terikat. Mereka hanya dua bagian yang bersisian, dalam satu kesatuan.

Saat sang tuan jatuh cinta, mereka juga merasakannya.....

**- The End -  
**

**

* * *

  
**

kazuka : APA-APAAN nih fic? Gaje, abal, OOC!!! Argh!! Kenapa aku bisa bikin cerita seaneh ini???? Huweee..... Ceritanya gariing!!! Gak seru..... *nangis + pundung*

yukina : sudahlah.... repot dengerin keluhan kamu mulu.... langsung jawab ripyu-an aja dah!!

kazuka : oke, pertama dari **ichakuchikichi,** haha.... untunglah anda juga suka IshiHime... *lega* nyolong ke Bank Indonesia? bantuin dong!!

yukina : lanjut! dari **Chizu Michiyo**, ah... makasih kata kazu!!

kazuka : lalu **kurou-chan**, yay! hidup IshiHime, gomen bagi fans IchiHime, ini masalah selera.... sama2 atas gambarnya ya!!

yukina : yup! dari **Ruki_ya**.... tunggu ya HitsuHina-nya!! zanpakuto mereka aja dulu!! kemudian dari **Jess Kuchiki**....

kazuka : nota? kenapa gag bon aja? *gak nyambung* GinRan? sabar ya.....

yukina : dan dari **shiNomori naOmi**, iya, beda2.... gak papa telat kok.... udah apdet nih!

kazuka : lalu jawaban buat **NaMie AmaLia**.... makasih semangatnya!!

yukina : dan terakhir dari **mss dhyta, **yosh! gak papa telat kok!!!

kazuka : oke, udah dulu ya balesan ripyu-nya.... karena ripyu-nya cumin segitu.... dan, makasih karena udah baca.... dan REVIEW!!!

yukina : rencananya, habis ini pair apa?

kazuka : hn.... ADA DEH!!! mau tahu? ripyu dong!!

yukina : huuu!!!!!! Oke, sankyu, minna!!!


	5. The Health Philosophy

******The Philosophies******

.

.

- Chapter 5 : The Health Philosophy -

.  
.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.  
The Philosophies © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

Summary for this chapter : Kesehatan? impian klasik. Aku pesimis, meski filosofi tentang kesehatan itu terus kupegang untuk berdiri, tetap saja aku tidak bisa sehat sepenuhnya...

* * *

Kesehatan?

Bagiku itu adalah segalanya.

Impianku tak macam-macam.

Hanya menjadi sehat. Bisa merasakan hidup tanpa rasa sakit yang mendera.

Kesehatan itu harta.

Harta, pengisi nyawa.

Jiwa dari segala hal yang akan kita lakukan. Kesehatan adalah detik waktu, hempasan nasib. Fondasi dari segala tiang kehidupan.

Karena tiang kehidupan itu tak akan tegak tanpa kerangka bernama kesehatan. Itulah filosofi sebenarnya dari kesehatan.

Lantas aku? Kerangka kehidupanku itu telah rapuh.

**xxx**

"Uhukk...." batukku kembali menyerang. Aduh, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi selesai.

"Kalau nii-san tidak kuat lagi, kenapa masih belum istirahat hingga jam segini?"

"Eh, Toushiro...." aku menyeringai saat mendapati sosok adikku berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

"Segeralah istirahat, nii-san. Kalau terlalu malam, penyakitmu akan lebih parah lagi."

"Aduh, sedikit lagi. Aku akan segera tidur bila ini selesai."

"Tapi selesainya kapan? Ini sudah pukul satu," Toushiro melirik ke jam dinding dikamarku.

"Tunggulah sedikit. Tanggung, naskah ini akan diserahkan dua hari lagi."

"Dua hari lagi? Itu masih lama. Besok-besok kan masih bisa?"

"Iya sih..." aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku, "Tapi aku lebih suka menyelesaikannya lebih cepat. Kan bisa santai."

"Kalau sakit lagi bagaimana? Penderita TBC tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam."

"Eh, sekali-kali kan tidak apa-apa?"

"Sekali-kali apanya? Nii-san sudah seminggu ini selalu tidur telat. Awas nanti kalau kambuh lagi!" adikku mulai tampak marah. Aku mengerti, dia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Sudahlah. Bukannya kau yang harus segera tidur? Kalau besok terlambat sekolah bagaimana?"

"Kalau nii-san tidak mau mendengarkanku, besok akan kuberitahu dengan Retsu-nee. Apa reaksinya jika tahu kalau nii-san begini?"

"Eh, jangan!! Iya, iya! Aku segera tidur."

Dengan buru-buru kumatikan laptop-ku, dan segera berbaring. Dapat kudengar langkah kaki Toushiro yang menjauh dari kamarku.

Ah, bisa gawat kalau Retsu tahu aku melanggar nasihatnya.

Semoga saja besok sakitku tidak lagi kambuh. Tapi, aku sudah pesimis, bagaimanapun juga, meski aku mematuhi nasihat Retsu untuk tidak tidur malam, sakitku tetap saja kambuh.

Begitulah. Jadi sehat itu susah bagiku.

**xxx**

Aku memandang kosong lembaran kertas di hadapanku. Membaca ulang naskah yang telah kubuat.

Ya, setelah lulus kuliah beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku mencoba menjadi seorang penulis buku, bekerja sama dengan seorang penulis senior yang juga kakak kelasku waktu sekolah dulu.

Ini sudah memasuki bab ketujuh dari rencana sembilan bab dari buku itu.

Sempatkah aku hidup hingga bab terakhir itu?

Aku menerawang. Hanya ada dua hal yang membuatku bertahan hingga detik ini, meski dengan sakit yang menyiksa.

Satu, adikku, Toushiro. Dialah orang yang membuatku percaya, bahwa aku tidak sendirian.

Kedua, Retsu.

Sahabat kecil yang telah menjadi kekasihku semenjak satu tahun yang lalu ini begitu menyayangiku, meski ia tahu aku seperti ini. Selalu menyemangatiku, memberiku nasihat, sehingga aku terkadang lupa dengan penyakitku.

Entah aku menjadi apa jika ia tidak bersamaku.

"Nii-san, aku berangkat dulu."

Aku menoleh pada Toushiro yang sedang memasang sepatunya.

"Ya. Hati-hati," jawabku. Sementara ia sudah berlari keluar halaman, menghampiri seorang gadis yang sudah menunggunya. Ah, itu Momo, kekasihnya.

Aku masuk ke dalam. Hingga langkahku harus kubalikkan kembali, ponselku di ruang tamu berbunyi.

"Ohayou, Retsu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" aku menjawab telepon itu dengan senang. Satu lagi semangat hidupku muncul.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik," aku tersenyum, meski aku tahu dia tidak melihat senyumku.

"Tadi malam tidak tidur larut lagi, kan?" tanyanya lembut. Aku begitu senang mendengar nada bicaranya itu.

"Ehn... Hehe...." aku hanya terkekeh, aku takut berbohong padanya.

"Tuh, kan... Jangan sampai kau sakit lagi, ya...."

"Semoga," jawabku.

"Mungkin nanti siang, setelah menghadap dosen untuk skripsiku, aku akan ke rumahmu."

"Baiklah. Semoga sukses untuk skripsimu ya...."

Sambungan tertutup. Aku tersenyum lagi.

Jujur, aku kagum dengan Retsu. Hidupnya begitu cemerlang. Karirnya yang bagus pun telah menghadang di depan mata, menjadi seorang dokter. Ia adalah wanita hebat yang memiliki masa depan yang begitu pasti.

Berbeda denganku yang begitu pesimis.

Hanya karena kesehatanku yang tidak pernah stabil.

Yang kuinginkan hanya kesehatan. Karena kesehatan adalah waktu.

Waktuku untuk terus berdiri.

Filosofi kesehatan itu begitu melekat di hidupku, setidaknya sebagai pembangkit semangat ketiga setelah Toushiro dan Retsu.

**xxx**

Suara lembut ketukan pintu itu sangat kukenali. Dengan segera aku melangkah keluar, membuka pintu itu untuknya.

Senyuman lembut Retsu segera terukir sedetik setelah aku memandang wajahnya.

"Silahkan masuk, Retsu," aku mempersilahkannya masuk ke ruang tamu rumahku.

"Tidak usah, diluar saja."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Memang kurang baik di mata orang lain, seorang laki-laki yang sedang sendirian di rumah, mempersilahkan seorang wanita masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Baiklah, duduklah dulu. Mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah repot, aku sudah membawakan makanan untukmu dan Toushiro," ia menyerahkan sebungkus makanan padaku.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak."

Kami lalu duduk di kursi teras rumahku.

"Tadi malam tidur larut lagi ya?"

"Maaf, Retsu, yah... Naskahku tanggung, jadi aku selesaikan sekalian saja tadi malam."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu malam. Kesehatanmu yang sebentar lagi pulih jangan sampai kambuh lagi...." tergurat kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi... Bahkan biar aku tidak tidur larut pun sakitku tetap saja kambuh...." aku mengeluh.

"Kenapa pesimis begitu? Rasanya Juushiro yang kukenal tidak biasa begitu...."

"Aku hanya pesimis dengan penyakitku. Rasanya, biar bagaimanapun, tetap saja aku tidak bisa sehat sepenuhnya."

"Bukannya kau yang sangat ingin menjadi sehat? Kesehatan itu penting...."

"Penting?"

"Ya. Karena kesehatan, kau bisa berdiri untuk sebuah cinta," Retsu meraih tanganku, menggenggam jemariku dengan lembut.

Aku merasa damai saat di dekatnya seperti ini.

"Uhukk!! Uhukk!!" aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan.

Retsu nampak khawatir. Apalagi saat ia melihat telapak tanganku yang berdarah karena batukku.

"Nah, sakitmu kambuh lagi! Ayo sekarang ikut aku ke dokter!! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan...." ia menarik tanganku pelan, mengajakku pergi.

Ah, kenapa selalu saja, disaat aku mulai bangkit, pasti sakitku kambuh lagi.

Sia-sialah harapanku untuk meraih filosofi singkatku itu, filosofi tentang kesehatan.

Sia-sia? Ah, memang nasibku begini. Biar aku sekeras apapun berusaha, makna sebenarnya filosofi itu tak juga bisa kurasakan.

**xxx**

"Ini obat yang harus anda minum. Dan satu kuncinya, jangan tidur terlalu malam. Karena cuaca malam sangat tidak baik untuk penderita TBC seperti anda." dokter itu menyerahkan sebotol obat, satu strip pil.

Aku bosan melihat benda-benda ini. Kulirik Retsu yang berada disampingku.

"Terima kasih," aku mengucapkannya sebelum keluar dari ruangan yang selalu menguarkan bau obat itu.

"Apa kubilang?" Retsu melirik padaku.

Aku merasa bersalah terhadap wanita ini. Ia sudah sabar sekian lama menghadapiku, apalagi ditambah aku yang sekarang menjadi pesimistis.

"Maaf," aku berucap pelan tanpa melihatnya.

Retsu malah tersenyum lembut. Senyum keibuan yang begitu kusukai.

"Jangan putus asa. Aku mengharapkanmu bangkit kembali."

"Bangkit?"

"Ya. Bukannya kau punya sebuah filosofi, katanya tentang kesehatan. Bisa aku dengarkan sekali lagi?"

"Ah, kesehatan? Kesehatan adalah impian klasik. Klasik, aku mengatakannya klasik, karena terdengar klise, bukan hal yang besar kedengarannya. Tapi itu adalah harta terbesar. Bagian utama hidupmu. Yang bisa menopang setiap denyut yang mengalirkan darahmu, memutar waktu akan takdir dan nasib kita."

"Nah, itu sudah cukup bagus. Kenapa kau malah putus asa? Apa itu berarti kau tidak ingin lagi mendengar denyut nadimu sendiri? Menjalani waktumu untuk segaris takdir?"

"Aku putus asa, karena, biar bagaimanapun aku berusaha, ya tetap begini saja. Aku tetap tidak bisa mencapai konteks sebenarnya dan merasakan arti dari kesehatan itu. Karena kesehatan adalah segalanya."

"Aku tanya sesuatu, Juushiro."

"Apa?"

Ia menahan bicaranya sesaat. Sementara langkah kami terus melewati jalan ini. Lalu ia mengisyaratkanku untuk masuk ke sebuah kafe.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja! Kau adalah bagian hidupku, Retsu!"

"Lantas, jika kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau putus asa untuk sehat kembali?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kesehatan adalah saripati dari setetes cinta. Karena kesehatan, kau bisa membangun cinta untuk orang di sekitarmu. Jika kau masih mencintaiku, kenapa kau putus asa untuk mencapai kata sehat?"

Ia berkata lembut. Senyumnya mengukir, seraya jemarinya yang dengan halus menggenggam tanganku.

Aku tertegun sejenak.

Aku tidak sampai berpikir sejauh itu.

Kesehatan adalah saripati dari setetes cinta?

Bodohnya aku, yang malah putus asa. Bagaimana aku bisa terus mencintainya sebagai bagian hidupku jika aku pesimis dan patah arang?

"Mengerti, kan?"

"Ya."

Kau memang bagian hidupku, Retsu.

"Janji ya, jangan putus asa lagi...."

"Baik," aku tersenyum lebih cerah, "Aku tak akan lagi putus asa. Aku pasti sehat lagi. Untuk mencintaimu."

Kulihat sedikit garis merah di pipi Retsu. Dia tampak manis sekali.

"Nah, begitu... Aku senang melihatmu bersemangat seperti ini."

"Terima kasih, Retsu."

"Ya. Ingat itu, tambahkan pada filosofi kesehatan peganganmu itu."

"Jadinya seperti apa?"

"Kesehatan memang klise, sederhana, namun penting. Karena kesehatan adalah pembangun dan saripati untuk cinta. Karena itu, jika kau ingin terus mencintai, tetaplah optimis akan kesehatanmu."

"Hebat juga kau...."

"Ah, biasa sajalah...."

"Tak salah aku memilihmu."

Aku melihat Retsu tersipu lagi. Ya, aku tidak bohong, Retsu. Kaulah bagian dari hidupku.

Sepasang minuman terhidang di depan kami. Kami mulai membicarakan hal lain, tentang kuliahnya, masa depannya....

"Kau mau mulai kerja sebagai dokter dimana?" tanyaku.

"Cukup di kota ini saja. Aku tidak mau jauh... Darimu...."

Aku tersenyum bangga akan jawaban itu. Bangga, mendapat wanita sebaik dan sesetia Retsu.

"Nanti, kalau kau sudah sukses jadi dokter, mau segera memakai cincin emas di jari manis tangan kananmu itu?"

Retsu tertawa tersipu. "Tentu saja, secepatnya," ia menjawab.

**x.x.x**

Kesehatan itu bagian penting.

Kesehatan itu untuk cinta.

Karenanya, jika kau masih memiliki cinta, jangan pernah sia-siakan api harapanmu untuk sebuah kesehatan.

.

.

**- OWARI -**

**

* * *

  
**

kazuka : guakakakakakakk!!! selesai dalam satu hari lagi euyy!! Yiha!! *nyulut petasan*

yukina : pasti lo gak istirahat sama sekali kan buat fic ini?

kazuka : ya biarin lah.... terserah aku doongg!!

yukina : kalo sakit lagi gimana?

kazuka : biar aja dah! penting fic kelaarr!!

yukina : banyak bacot kayak biasanya ya.... sekarang mending balesin ripyu aja. Oke, kita mulai, pertama dari **Ruki_ya**.... ZangeShira? Gimana kazu?

kazuka : hohooo... liat aja ntar! Tunggu ya!! Lanjut! Dari **Chizu_Michiyo-gak-log-in**... suka kata-kata penjelasan itu? ah, makasih non... Syukurlah kalau anda suka....

yukina : lebay! Jawaban buat **kishina nadeshiko**.... Setuju juga nih ama shina! Selanjutnya ya? Haha... HitsuHina belakangan kayaknya nih, author ini malah lebih milih UkiUno duluan...

kazuka : sabar yaa.... lalalalalu -??- dari **ichakuchikichi**, makin sweet? ah, makasih...

yukina : dari **shiNomori naOmi**... nah, ada rikuesan lagi nih, SenbonShira! Gimana zuu-chan?

kazuka : sejak kapan aku dipanggil zuu-chan?? SenbonShira ya? Ahaha... Liat aja ntar.... Fic ini everlasting, jadi bila ada ide, pasti saia apdet dengan filosofi-filosofi lain!!

yukina : jangan lupain tugas sekolahmu!! berikutnya dari **Jess Kuchiki**. Hyou-chan lebay? *ngelirik Hyourinmaru*

kazuka : hahaha... OOC juga ya... apaa? Jess geger ginjal bacanya? Saia geger mata begitu liat ripyuan jez!! -??-

yukina : lanjut! Dari **NichiHira. VeR**!!

kazuka : Haha... dua temen dekat yang duduk di sebelah saia ngeripyu dua-duanya! Bagus? Makasih, Hira!! Heuheuheuu~~

yukina : **archerrylime**...

kazuka : makasih, cherry-san! Makasih, makasih!! *ngebungkuk-bungkuk*

yukina : orang mau ngomong dipotong... Berikutnya dari **CursedCrystal.**

kazuka : baguslah kalau ternyata gak terlalu kelihatan crack nih pair... *lega* secara kan tuannya itu udah cocok, ya zanpakuto-nya cocokin aja!

yukina : kali ini, aku setuju sama kamu! Dikit lagi, dari **ruki4062jo**....

kazuka : SALAM KENAL JUGAA!! seneng ketemu ripyuer baru!! makasih ya.... *jabat-jabatin tangan ruki*

yukina : yosh! Terakhir dari **red-deimon-beta**....

kazuka : RDB!!! *nguber-nguber rdb* MAKASIH BANYAAKK!! Ripyu-an darimulah yang begitu memotivasi dirikuuu!!! dan satu lagi, untuk pair yaoi, liat keadaan, tergantung mood saia! Saia adalah pecinta straight yang tetap MENYETUJUI yaoi...

yukina : oke, sesi balesan ripyu selesai. Buat reader, makasih udah baca!

kazuka : oia, sekalian, bagi anda para reader, akan sangat dihargai jika anda mengubah profesi anda menjadi seorang ripyuer!! SANKYUU!!!

**Kliklah sesuatu yang rada ijo-ijo di bawah ini!! XDD**


	6. The Music Philosophy

******The Philosophies******

.

.

- Chapter 6 : The Music Philosophy -

.  
.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.  
The Philosophies © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

Summary for this chapter : Ketika dawai beresonansi, bisakah ia menggetarkan hati sang penekur buku?

* * *

Aku memetik lagi dawai gitarku, mengatur jemariku agar membentuk kunci A minor. Dan teman-temanku pun mengikutiku.

Sebuah alunan melodi telah tertata, beserta lirik yang mulai dilantunkan oleh pemuda berambut merah di depan sana.

Satu kalimat yang ada di benakku saat memainkan lagu ini. Aku cinta musik.

Karena musik adalah penjabaran lain dari sebuah cinta. Musik adalah pengatur alur cinta. Cinta adalah bagian dari musik, dan musik adalah bagian dari cinta.

Alunan nada dari musik akan menggetarkan cinta. Kau dapat membagi cinta dengan lagu, tatanan dari melodi dan nada yang manis. Musik adalah jiwa sang cinta.

Itulah filosofi dasar dari musik; sebagai penyampai cinta.

Tapi aku punya sedikit masalah dengan ini....

**xxx**

"Kau hebat, Hisagi-san," Ichigo menepuk pundakku, sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Ahaha, biasa saja...."

"Permainan gitarmu hari ini begitu hebat, Hisagi-kun," Toushiro memutar-mutar stik di tangan kanannya.

"Tak salah kalau kau memilih musik sebagai jalan hidupmu," Ishida melihat ke arahku, tangannya dengan cekatan membuka penutup sebuah kaleng minuman ringan.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarkan sanjungan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Di satu sisi, bisa dibilang sempurna, keahlian memainkan musik, dan kebetulan jalanku mulus untuk menggapai cita-citaku sebagai seorang pengaransemen dan gitaris yang hebat .

Tapi, ya seperti yang kubilang tadi, ada sedikit masalah tentang musik di diriku.

Sebuah permainan gitar secara tiba-tiba terdengar keras di ruangan tempat kami berada.

"Hisagi-san, ponselmu berbunyi," Ichigo membuyarkan lamunanku. Aha, aku meninggalkan ponsel di tas tanpa mematikan deringnya.

"Terima kasih," jawabku, dan berdiri menghampiri benda kecil yang tergeletak di atas meja itu. Oh, cuma sebuah pesan singkat. Aku tersenyum setelah membacanya. Lebih baik aku langsung menghubungi si pengirim pesan ini.

Cukup lama juga hingga ia mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi...."

"Konnichiwa, Nanao-chan."

Terdengar jeda sebentar, "Kenapa tidak kau balas saja pesanku tadi? Tidak repot pakai meneleponku segala?"

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak apa, aku sedang ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Sudah makan siang?" tanyanya.

"Belum," aku terkekeh.

"Tuh, kan... Kau pasti sedang berlatih bersama teman-temanmu. Jangan melupakan kesehatanmu."

"Iya, iya. Nanti, mungkin setengah jam lagi, setelah memainkan satu lagu lagi, aku akan makan siang."

"Musik lagi, musik lagi. Jangan terlalu sering...."

Aku menghela nafas. Nah, apa kubilang? Ada sedikit masalah disini.

"Kau tidak suka musik, aku tahu itu, Nanao-chan. Tapi, tidak boleh ya aku menyalurkan hobiku?"

Nanao-chan diam. Aku hanya menunggunya.

"Yah... Bukan maksudku melarangmu. Tapi...."

"Ahaha... Baik Nanao-chan. Aku mengerti kita berbeda hobi. Jangan marah ya...."

"Kau yang jangan marah, aku sudah egois...."

"Tak apa.... Aku mengerti, Nanao-chan. Oh ya, kau sedang dimana?"

"Aku? Aku sedang di toko buku, membeli beberapa buku yang baru terbit. Setelah ini aku akan ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam dua hari lalu."

"Oh, begitu ya. Hati-hati, Nanao-chan."

"Kau juga, lekas makan, jaga kesehatanmu. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne...." aku menutup sambungan telepon itu. Kutaruh lagi benda berwarna biru tua itu ke dalam tasku.

"Aduh, kekasih yang perhatian, ya...." goda Renji. Ah, pasti saja begini. Mereka selalu saja mengomentariku setelah aku menelepon Nanao-chan.

"Ehem, ehem...." Ichigo mendehem, aku tahu itu bernada sama dengan Renji.

"Kalian ini... Tidak bisa melihatku senang, ya?"

"Tidak kok. Paling mereka cuma iri melihatmu mendapat perhatian sampai segitunya dari kekasihmu," Toushiro menyambung.

Aku terkekeh melihat mereka yang memalingkan wajah gengsi mereka. Lumayan lucu juga.

Duh, kapan aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah sepeleku dengan Nanao-chan? Susah sekali meyakinkannya, mengingat aku suka sekali musik, dan dia tidak menyukainya. Padahal kan musik itu indah? Apalagi musik adalah salah satu bagian pengekspresian dari cinta. Aku ingin sekali mewujudkan cintaku padanya lewat musik....

**xxx**

Aku merasa bosan di kamar. Apa yang mesti kulakukan, ya? Tugas-tugas kuliah yang merepotkan itu sudah kuselesaikan.

Secara langsung mataku tertuju pada benda yang berdiri tegak di pojok ruangan. Kenapa tidak main gitar saja? Mungkin hari ini bisa tercipta satu buah lagu lagi. Aku memang diandalkan mereka semua, teman-teman satu band-ku sebagai anggota yang paling aktif menciptakan lagu-lagu baru.

Kuraih benda itu, mengatur kekencangan senar-senarnya dulu.

Kuatur jemari kiriku, membentuk sebuah kunci. Dan aku telah siap menjentikkan jemari tangan kanan untuk memainkan sebuah melodi yang mungkin belum pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

Tapi tanganku terhenti. Aku jadi teringat Nanao-chan....

Ah, iya... Lebih baik kupikirkan dulu cara agar dia menyukai musik.

Bukan maksudku memaksakan egoku padanya yang tidak suka apa yang kusuka....

Tapi aku hanya ingin meyakinkan pandangannya tentang musik agar bisa lebih baik. Aku ingin mengatakannya sebuah filosofi tentang musik. Aku pikir mungkin dia akan lebih mengerti jika aku memakai kata-kata filosofi itu, mengingat dia sering sekali melahap buku-buku kuno penuh kata-kata puitis. Yang bahkan aku pun terkadang tidak mengerti. Hebat juga otaknya mampu mencerna makna dari buku-buku tua itu.

Aku memutar mataku mengelilingi kamar, selaras dengan otakku yang terus berputar memikirkan kata-kata.

Duh, mengapa rasanya sulit sekali menyusun kalimat yang tepat? Padahal aku biasa menulis lirik lagu yang memakai diksi!

Cukup lama aku memikirkannya, melewatkan waktu demi waktu, hingga satu putaran penuh jarum jam telah tuntas.

Aha! Akhirnya aku tahu! Baik, akan kutelepon dia sekarang. Semoga dia tidak sibuk.

"Moshi-moshi...."

"Nanao-chan, kau ada waktu?"

"Hm... Untuk siang ini sampai sore tidak bisa, aku ada kuliah. Bagaimana kalau besok saja?"

"Ehn... Baik, besok sore jam 3, bisa tidak?"

Ia sejenak berpikir, "Bisa, dimana?"

"Di tempat biasa, di taman, dekat pohon sakura besar di pojok utara."

"Baiklah."

"Ya, kutunggu, Nanao-chan, ja ne!"

"Ja ne...." ia lalu menutup telepon.

Semoga saja, besok menjadi titik balik pendapat dan pandagannya terhadap musik. Akan kuyakinkan dia dengan filosofi yang baru saja kudapat!

**xxx**

Aku tergopoh-gopoh lari menuju tepi taman. Saat tiba ke tempat ini, aku lihat jam di tanganku, sudah pukul tiga lewat dua puluh tiga menit, dan itu sudah berlalu lima menit lalu karena taman ini begitu luas.

Pasti Nanao-chan sudah menungguku, semoga saja dia tidak marah.

"Nanao-chan!" aku memanggilnya dari kejauhan, menghampirinya yang sedang duduk menekuri buku tebal.

Ia memandangku sinis melewati kacamata beningnya itu. Dapat kulihat mata violetnya menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Kau yang menjanjikan, kenapa kau yang terlambat?"

"Ahahaha...." aku tertawa tak jelas, "Maafkan aku, aku ketiduran, Nanao-chan."

Aku lantas mengambil posisi tepat di sampingnya. Memandangnya sebentar.

Ah, tidak mungkin sebentar, aku sudah hanyut dalam manis wajahnya, yang selalu membuatku betah memandanginya dalam waktu lama.

"Shuuhei-kun?" ia memandangku heran, sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Eh, iya, iya...." aku mengeluarkan gitar dari tas punggungku.

Nanao-chan kembali memandangku kesal.

"Kau mau main musik dihadapanku?"

Aku tersenyum penuh arti. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Shuuhei-kun, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak suka musik!"

"Aku tahu, Nanao-chan, oleh karena itulah, hari ini akan kubuat kau menjadi suka dengan musik."

"Bagaimana bisa? Musik itu berisik, Shuuhei-kun! Dan aku lebih memilih membaca buku daripada mendengarkan musik, membuatku pusing! Maaf, jika kali ini aku benar-benar menyinggungmu...."

Aku tidak bisa marah padanya hanya karena perbedaan selera ini. Bisa kalian pahami, cinta melampaui segala perbedaan, dan menyatukannya. Dan aku sedang dalam usaha untuk menyatukan perbedaan itu, meleburkannya menjadi satu.

"Kau tahu, Nanao-chan, musik adalah ilmu dan seni yang mempersatukan dan mengatur nada dalam suatu kombinasi, menghasilkan komposisi tertentu yang indah...."

"Rasanya ada bagian yang mirip dengan kamus yang pernah kubaca, Shuuhei-kun...."

Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku sambil tertawa. Aku kalah telak saat ini, kemampuannya mengingat isi buku-buku begitu tinggi.

"Maaf aku menyela," katanya.

"Hehe... Tidak apa-apa... Nah, musik itu adalah nada yang disusun dengan rapi hingga terciptalah sebuah keselarasan yang mengalun bersama waktu. Musik tercipta dari berbagai nada dan melodi yang berbeda, namun menyatu menjadi indah. Begitu pula dengan cinta, Nanao-chan. Cinta itu terdiri dari beberapa, bahkan banyak perasaan yang menyatu dengan baik, mengalir mengiringi waktu, hingga membentuk sebuah perasaan...."

Nanao-chan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan, Nanao-chan...." aku menatapnya heran.

Ia tersenyum malu. Akh, masa seorang Nanao-chan yang ahli buku dan soal sastra seperti ini malah tidak mengerti kata-kataku barusan? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Nanao-chan...." aku bersiap menjelaskannya lagi dengan sabar, "Cinta dan musik itu sama. Sama-sama terdiri dari beberapa objek yang menyusun menjadi satu. Menjadi sebuah objek baru yang indah untuk dirasakan...."

Nanao-chan diam, dia sedang berpikir. Sepertinya sudah mulai paham.

"Musik tertentu memang berisik, Nanao-chan. Namun selebihnya adalah karya indah, jiwa dari cinta. Orang yang tidak menyukai musik, tidak akan bisa merasakan salah satu makna dari cinta yang barusan kujelaskan...."

"Begitu ya?"

"Musik itu tidak buruk, Nanao-chan. Jangan kau anggap musik itu buruk. Jika kau nikmati nadanya, pasti akan terasa getaran indah di pendengaranmu. Kau selama ini pasti belum pernah benar-benar mendengarkan musik."

Nanao-chan tersenyum kecil.

"Percaya padaku?"

Ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Mau mendengarkan musik yang khusus untukmu?"

"Boleh...." ia menutup buku tebalnya. Sempat kulihat judulnya 'The Greatest Poet'.

Aku tersenyum sebentar, kemudian mulai memainkan sebuah lagu, nada yang kuatur sendiri, dan lirik yang kususun seorang diri hingga tengah malam tadi.

Hanya untuknya. Untuk membuktikan bahwa cintaku seindah lagu ini. Mengatakan padanya kalau musik adalah jiwa dari cintaku padanya. Meluluhkannya lewat lagu ini.

**xxx**

"Err... Shuuhei-kun, bisa aku minta sesuatu padamu?" kata Nanao-chan padaku, pada suatu sore, saat ia mampir ke tempat latihanku. Latihan sudah selesai, tapi kami belum ada yang pulang.

"Boleh saja. Selama aku mampu, pasti akan kukabulkan." aku memetik dawai gitarku asal-asalan.

"Bisa aku... Minta ajarkan bermain gitar?"

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya, "Yang benar?"

Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Nah, berarti kau tidak lagi benci musik kan?"

Nanao-chan tersenyum kecut, "Aku ingin mencoba, sepertinya menarik...."

Aku tersenyum bangga, lalu menyerahkan gitar kesayanganku.

Aku tertawa kecil ketika melihat kekikukkannya memegang gitar itu, dan asal-asalan memetik dawainya.

"Begini...."

Aku pun memegang jemari-jemari di tangan kirinya, mengaturnya perlahan menjadi sebuah kunci nada yang menurutku paling sederhana, kunci A.

"Susah sekali...." komentarnya.

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Kalau kau serius, pasti kau bisa menguasainya."

**x.x.x**

Sebuah melodi baru pasti akan tercipta sebentar lagi. Saat ia mengerti filosofi baru dalam pemahamannya. Bahwa musik itu sama dengan cinta. Sama-sama mengalun merdu, sama-sama berasal dari berbagai rasa dan objek yang kompleks dan menjadi satu...

... Dan sama-sama indah jika dimainkan bersama perasaan.

**- OWARI -**

**

* * *

  
**

kazuka : ahahahaha~~ aku suka pair ini!! kyaa!!! ide dan hasil yang jadi dalam satu hari!!

yukina : *ngebaca isi fic* lha? ada kata-kata yang kamu comot dari kamus besar ya?

kazuka : *ketawa-ketiwi gaje* ehehehe.... ada satu bagian, tapi itu pun udah kuubah-ubah dikit lhoo! jangan salah euuy!!! aku gak mau plagiat-plagiatan!!

yukina : haha, kita bales ripyu nyok!

kazuka : ayoo~ hn... siapakan ripyuer pertama kita untuk chapter kemarin???

yukina : ehm... **mss Dhyta**... selanjutnya ya mss? Nih, ShuuNao dulu. Semoga suka ya...

kazuka : *manggut2* dan **ichakuchikichi**... duh, HitsuHina ya? huwaaa!! iya ya... ntar deh, kalo ada ide, bakalan kubikin mereka kok!

yukina : zuu-chan, ini dari **Ruki_ya**....

kazuka : aduuh, makasih Ruki!! *meluk Ruki, dijotos* saia emang sukaa sekali sastra.... Sastra kan indaaah~

yukina : sastra emang indah, tapi asal jangan lebay!

kazuka : *nyengir* wah, ada **Chizu Michiyo**.... yaoi? haha.... ga tau nih... tergantung mood... ufu, tapi sejauh ini straight aja dulu. Liat ke depannya...

yukina : cara jawabmu lelet banget... *sweatdrop* dari **Jess Kuchiki**.... majikan saia emang suka bikin yang lebay-lebay!! harap maklum!!

kazuka : *deathglare* nah, dari **NaMie AmaLia**! gak papa kok telat ripyu~ gak ripyu yang GinMatsu juga ga papa~ ZangeShira? wah, liat ntar ya... doakan saia gak kena WB ama lebih sering dapat ide filosofi2 ginian! gak mudah loo...

yukina : *mengamini diam-diam* then, from **ruki4062jo**....

kazuka : *nimpuk yukina pake mouse* sok bahasa inggris lo!! Huuu~ terakhir, dari **archerrylime**. gak papa telat ripyu kok, yang penting baca, hehe... ah... makasih sanjungannya... jadi malu nih~

yukina : *nimpuk kazu pake kucing*??* lebay!!! Woooo.....

kazuka : *nimpuk balik pake anjing*ngacir* makasih udah baca yaaa!!! ripyu-nya sangat diharapkaaan!! Sankyuuu!!! oh iya, statusnya mau kuubah complete, tapi masih jalan karena pair rencana saia masih ada, dibikin kayak gitu karena ini tiap chapter pasti ujungnya complete. jadi saia gituin aja. SANKYU yaaa!!!

.

.

.

.

**Read, then review?**


End file.
